Carteles
by Bliis Aruasi
Summary: ¿Cuando fue que su vecina de los carteles, aquella con la que hablaba por horas durante la noche, agotando la tinta de los marcadores, se habia convertido en una pieza invaluable de su vida? Porque esas citas nocturnas frente a la ventana, con las libretas y marcadores en mano, ya eran un compromiso preestablecido. Apesar de no conocer la voz del otro, ¿Podrán llegar a enamorarse?


_**¿Quieres leer una cruel realidad? ¿Sí? Bueno, tú lo pediste:**_

_**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. **_

**_._**

**_._**

**_«Carteles»_**

**_._**

**_{4,346 palabras}_**

**_[Rating: K+]_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Esto_ **-Es lo escrito en los carteles de Natsu.

_Esto -_Es lo escrito en los carteles de Lucy

**.**

**.**

* * *

No habían escuchado la voz del otro, nunca. En esos seis meses que llevaban conociéndose, jamás habían hablado del tal forma que pudieran conocer sus voces. Incluso estaban en el mismo instituto, aunque el chico ignorara este último detalle. Él solo sabía que la chica de los carteles con la que hablaba cada noche era su vecina. Solo eso.

Ella lo miraba en los descansos, en sus prácticas con el equipo de básquetbol, preguntándose cuanto más tardaría él en darse cuenta de su presencia.

Y pensar que todo había comenzado un jueves por la noche, cuando ella intentaba estudiar para un examen de química nada fácil que tendría al día siguiente, mientras él, tenía su ruidosa música a todo volumen.

Ella había intentado gritarle atravez de la ventana —cuyo frente era la ventana de él— que bajara el volumen. Al ver que sus esfuerzos eran tan inútiles como ella en deportes, tomo su cuaderno de dibujo y con un marcador negro comenzó a escribir un mensaje para su escandaloso vecino.

Abrió la ventana y tomo una piedrecilla de su macetero. Apunto a la ventana y la lanzo.

El sonido pareció sobresaltar al chico porque apago la música un momento buscando al responsable del ruido, al no encontrarlo, con el control en mano se encontraba ya dispuesto a volver a encender su estéreo, pero unos golpecitos lo sobresaltaron.

Miro por la ventana y vio a una chica rubia con anteojos golpeando ligeramente el cristal de la ventana que estaba frente a la suya. Sostenía en su mano una libreta con grandes letras en las que se leía con una muy buena caligrafía:

_¿Podrías bajar el volumen, por favor? Intento estudiar. _

El chico rió y busco debajo de su cama un cuaderno y un marcador con que responderle. Encendió el estéreo de nuevo pero con el control en alto, intentando que su vecina viera que lo estaba haciendo, bajo el volumen.

Luego tomo el cuaderno y escribió para ella:

_**¿Así está bien, su majestad? **_

La chica rubia se sonrojo con fuerza e inflo las mejillas molesta, ella solo quería estudiar, ¿Qué había de malo en eso?

_Tú también deberías estar estudiando. _

El chico de cabello rosa volvió a reír, pero siguió escribiendo con el marcador rojo que tenía en sus manos.

_**¿Estudiar? ¿No crees que sea suficiente con tener que estudiar en clase como para tener que hacerlo en casa también? **_

Ella rodo los ojos, no era la primera vez que oía —o en este caso, leía— una respuesta como esa.

_Siempre es bueno reafirmar el conocimiento. _

Ahora fue turno de él de rodar los ojos.

_**Algo me dice que eres una pequeña sabelotodo.**_

Y la rubia bufo, pero no por eso dejo de escribir, para después mostrarle el cartel y mirarlo directo a los ojos desafiante.

_¿Qué hay de malo con eso? _

Él ignoro su pregunta.

_**Hey, por cierto, soy Natsu. **_

Ella evito por todos los medios rodar los ojos, quiso escribirle algo como _«Ya lose idiota, estamos en el mismo instituto, y en la misma clase» _Pero se contuvo lo mejor que pudo. En lugar de eso, escribió su nombre.

_Lucy._

Él se descoloco un instante, recordando donde había escuchado ese nombre antes. Ella mantuvo una frágil esperanza de que él la recordara.

**_Y dime Lucy, ¿Por qué siempre tienes las cortinas cerradas?_**

Ella suspiro, sabiendo que su esperanza —por más frágil que fuera— había sido inútil.

_Porque tú siempre las tienes abiertas. _

No era una pregunta, esa había sido su respuesta. No le gustaba que la observaran, y extrañamente, esa noche en especial, había tenido deseos de abrirla, aunque solo fuera un momento.

Un momento que cambio su vida.

Él alzo las cejas.

**_¿Crees que soy un pervertido acosador? _**

Ella rió.

_No precisamente, pero sí. _

Él volvió a rodar los ojos.

**_Oye, eso duele. _**

Ella volvió a reír y antes de que pudiera escribir de nuevo, él ya tenía listo otro cartel.

**_¿Te conozco de algún lado, Lucy? De verdad creo que te he visto antes. _**

Ella quiso gritarle lo despistado que era, y una parte de ella se sintió herida, al ver lo poco que importaba su presencia para el chico frente a su ventana.

_Te sorprendería lo pequeño que es el mundo._

Igualmente escribió que eran compañeros de clase. Antes de poder mostrarle el cartel con su respuesta, vio al chico tomar su teléfono y fruncir el ceño. Se despidió de ella con la mirada, y ella sonrió levemente en respuesta.

Después, Natsu cerró sus cortinas y no volvió a hacer la misma pregunta.

Luego de eso, habían hablado cada noche, una vez ella le había preguntado si su cabello era natural.

Él había reído escandalosamente —o eso parecía según sus gestos— y había respondido:

_**Claro que es natural, ¿raro, no? Es culpa de una rara mezcla en mis genes.**_

Ella lo miro escéptica. No, era imposible, ¡un cabello rosa natural!

Él volvió a escribir.

_**Luce muy afeminado, ¿cierto? **_

Ella pensó una buena respuesta, porque él rosa de verdad era femenino pero en él se veía…_sexy. _

_No. _

Él pareció no creer su simple respuesta, y la miro con una cara al estilo de _« ¿En serio, Lucy? ¿De verdad crees que te voy a creer? » _Y ante esto, Lucy tuvo que mentir un poco, no le diría que a sus ojos se veía sexy. Oh, claro que no.

_Bueno, un poco. Pero ¡Hey! No te preocupes, se ve lindo. _

Ella se sonrojo, y él bufo por el uso de la palabra lindo. Él no era lindo. Era un chico rudo del equipo de baloncesto, así que no. No era _lindo_.

Ella bostezo, eran las dos de la mañana, y ellos seguían hablando.

Él sonrió enternecido, ese tipo de cosas eran las que deberían ser llamadas lindas.

**_Buenas noches, Luce. _**

Ella frunció el ceño, hacía tiempo que él había tomado la costumbre de llamarla "Luce"

_Es Lucy. _

Él rió, ella siempre se molestaba por eso, y esa era la razón por la que lo seguía haciendo.

**_Si, lo que digas. Ya duérmete, Luce._**

Ella rodo los ojos y cerro la cortina de golpe, quedándose con una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro. Al igual que el chico de enfrente.

De eso ya habían pasado tres meses, y desde que se conocieron, seis. Y en todo ese tiempo, Natsu no la había visto en el salón. Quizá era porque siempre estaba sentada al final, o quizá porque su atención era acaparada todo el tiempo por la capitana de las animadoras, quien además era también su novia: Lissana.

Lucy había escuchado que Lissana era muy dulce, pero también muy posesiva. Así que ella prefería mantenerse al margen de Natsu todo lo que podía.

Una tarde, Lucy había decidido quedarse en la biblioteca hasta tarde, últimamente estudiaba más de lo usual ya que, había conseguido la oportunidad de irse de intercambio a América, a una prestigiosa academia.

Había pasado horas perfeccionando su inglés. Había estudiado el doble de lo que haría normalmente, tanto que sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida.

Un mensaje de su padre la despertó, preocupado por la hora que era y su hija no hacia aparición en casa.

Ella vio que pasaban de las ocho, y ella seguía en la biblioteca del instituto.

Acomodo sus cosas lo más rápido que pudo y prácticamente troto por los pasillos, la ponía muy nerviosa el estar sola ahí de noche. No creía en fantasmas, pero era imposible no estar asustada en esa situación.

Escucho ruidos en el gimnasio, y nerviosa como estaba no pudo evitar lanzar un pequeño grito, al escuchar una maldición de una voz masculina en el gimnasio, decidió asomarse un poco, y para su sorpresa, pudo ver a un chico de cabello rosa, intentando inútilmente encestar el balón, cada que fallaba lanzaba maldiciones que no deberían ser dichas frente a una mujer. Claro que, él no sabía que estaba en presencia de una.

_¡Natsu! _Grito la mente de Lucy. Inconscientemente dio un paso al frente, pero casi al instante de hacerlo se arrepintió. No sabía porque le costaba tanto hablarle, él estaba solo, no estaba Lissana; solo ellos dos.

Trago duro, y decidió esperar a otro momento. Si hace unos momentos creía que su mayor temor recién descubierto eran los fantasmas, cuan inocente había sido. Ahora su mayor temor era que Natsu supiera que ella estaba ahí.

Salió corriendo, cobarde como era, y esa noche no abrió sus cortinas.

La mañana siguiente, Lucy abrió sus cortinas de nuevo, con la esperanza de que Natsu estuviera ya despierto.

Sus cortinas estaban abiertas, sin embargo, Natsu estaba dormido. Dormía en una posición tan incómoda que no habría otra explicación más de que se quedó dormido esperando algo, o _alguien_. Ella confirmo esto último al ver como Natsu estaba sobre el cuaderno donde siempre le escribía y aún tenía el marcador en la mano.

La rubia abrió los ojos sorprendida, ¿De verdad, _él_ la había estado esperando…a _ella_?

* * *

Estaba decepcionado. Mucho.

Era la primera noche que no hablaban, lo hacían todo el tiempo, incluso él ya lo consideraba un compromiso, una cita a la que no debía faltar.

Incluso había estado preocupado cuando el entrenador le había pedido que se quedase hasta tarde a practicar sus tiros. Había estado tan preocupado de que ella se enfadase con él por llegar tarde que no había podido anotar ni una sola canasta ¡Ninguna!

¿Y cuál fue su sorpresa cuando llego a casa y subió a toda velocidad a su cuarto? Sus cortinas estaban cerradas y ella no estaba en su habitación, lo sabía porque las luces estaban apagadas y ella odiaba la oscuridad.

Espero un tiempo, y emocionado vio cuando las luces se encendieron. Vio la sombra de la chica ir hacia las cortinas y pararse un momento frente a ellas. Él estaba desesperado, quería verla de una vez.

Ella vacilo, y luego de unos segundos —que para Natsu fueron horas— dejo caer los brazos vencida y se alejó de la ventana.

Él no lo podía creer, ¿Qué había hecho para que ella se enojara? No recordaba haber dicho algo malo la noche pasada, no podía explicarse sus acciones. Lucy nunca había faltado a su cita de carteles, y tampoco había pasado una sola noche en seis meses sin abrir sus cortinas.

— ¿Cabeza de humo? —Llamo uno de sus mejores amigos, al ver que Natsu estaba perdido en alguna parte de su mente agrego —Genial, lo perdimos Erza.

Frente a él se encontraban un chico de cabello oscuro intentando quitarse la camisa por su complejo de stripper y una chica pelirroja —Erza— de anteojos, ya que según ella la hacían ver más lista.

— ¿Natsu? —Intento esta vez Erza. Al darse cuenta de la situación de su amigo no pudo evitar lanzar un grito incrédula al chico de cabello oscuro — ¡Dios mío, Gray!

— ¿Qué pasa? —Pregunto tragando duro ante la reacción de Erza.

— ¡Natsu está enamorado!

Y ambos sabían, que esa afirmación no era por Lissana. Diablos no, Natsu ahora estaba enamorado _de verdad. _

Ambos sacaron un pañuelo de su bolsillo y fingieron secarse lágrimas imaginarias al ver a su pequeño amigo Natsu crecer.

El chico de cabello rosa, ajeno a la escena que montaban sus mejores amigos, seguía preocupado por el motivo que tendría Lucy para estar molesta con él.

Esa noche, el espero a que ella abriera su cortina. Fue paciente, como pocas veces lo era, hasta que el sueño lo venció, solo entonces dejo de observar la ventana.

* * *

Ella ya no aguantaba más, necesitaba hablarle y decirle quien era ella antes de marcharse de Japón. Su tiempo se acababa y ella seguía evitándole. Había pasado tres noches sin abrir sus cortinas, ella lo veía pensativo y decaído en el aula. Y ella sabía que era por haber terminado con Lissana, aunque hubiera sido él mismo quien termino esa relación. A pesar de eso, muy en el fondo, ella deseaba que la causa de su estado era porque ella no abría sus cortinas, pero su parte realista le desea que ella no era tan importante como para eso. Solo era su vecina de los carteles, su compañera en charlas nocturnas.

Solo eso.

No podía aspirar a más, y a pesar de todo, era feliz de esa manera. Ella no necesitaba más de él, ¿Qué más podría necesitar? Reír con todo lo que él escribía, fingir molestia cuando la llamaba Luce o molestarlo por su _Lindo _cabello; porque, sí, ella sabía lo mucho que le molestaba que lo llamara "Lindo" y esa era su venganza por todos los "Luce" que él decía, aunque ella jamás admitiría que le encantaba que la llamase así.

Había solo un detalle que de verdad la molestaba. Era el no conocer su voz, porque bien podrían ser compañeros de clase pero, lejos como ella siempre estaba, su voz era distante y distorsionada por el resto de las voces del aula.

Además, ella quería oír salir de sus labios su nombre, incluso quería oírlo decir "Luce" con esa sonrisa traviesa suya.

Luego de ese pensamiento. Esa noche decidió abrir sus cortinas.

Y así lo hizo.

* * *

¡Ahí estaba de nuevo! Luego de tres noches sin verla, ahí estaba.

Ella había abierto sus cortinas y le había sonreído tímidamente.

Él sonrió como no lo había hecho en los últimos días y se apresuró a escribir un saludo

_**¡Tiempo sin verte! ¿Estabas molesta, o algo parecido? **_

Ella hizo una mueca, probablemente por la conclusión a la que había llegado, claro que, no podía decirle que había estado hecha un manojo de nervios y por eso no había abierto sus cortinas. Se apresuró a escribir un pretexto que resultara creíble

_Me sentía un poco mal, ¿sabes? Últimamente he estado bajo mucho estrés. _

La última parte no era del todo mentira, después de todo, había estado nerviosa por Natsu, pero principalmente por su intercambio a América. Había estado estudiando tanto que la cabeza le dolía la mayor parte del tiempo.

_**¿Está todo bien? Si hay algo con lo que pueda ayudarte…solo dime. **_

Ella podía ver la preocupación en su rostro, él era tan amable. Eso la hizo sonreír inconscientemente.

_Estoy bien, solo descansare un poco y estaré como nueva. _

Él la miro, no muy convencido. De verdad se veía cansada, esta ojerosa y un poco más pálida, tanto, que el chico no pudo evitar preguntarse si se estaba alimentando bien.

_**¿Segura? **_

Ella sonrió para darle más credibilidad a su mensaje.

_Segura. _

Él observo su reloj de muñeca, pasaban de las doce. Por más corta que hubiera sido su plática de esa noche, sabía que tendría que despedirse para dejarla descansar, lo necesitaba.

Muy a su pesar escribió un mensaje de buenas noches, el cual fue correspondido con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Después ella cerró sus cortinas, sabiendo que esa sería de las pocas veces que le quedaban por hacerlo.

* * *

A su parecer, la mañana era hermosa.

La noche anterior había hablado con Lucy, y a pesar de que fue poco, había servido para regresarle su buen humor.

— ¡Gray, Erza! —Saludo al entrar al aula y ver a sus mejores amigos.

Ellos correspondieron su saludo, aliviados de que hubiera recuperado su buen humor.

— ¿Qué pasa Natsu, tú enamorada al fin te correspondió? —pregunto Gray.

El chico lo miro desconcertado, ¿Enamorada? Por el tono que había usado, Natsu sabía que su mejor amigo/enemigo no se refería a Lissana, en vez de ella, una chica con cabello rubio y ojos marrones inundo su mente.

—No sé de qué estás hablando —Se hizo el desentendido.

Gray bufo. Sí claro, la estrategia de hacerse el tonto no funcionaría con él. Por el momento lo dejaría, pero ya vería ese idiota. Cuando Gray Fullbuster quería saber algo, lo sabía sí o sí.

Fuera del aula, un grupo de chicos hablaban entre cuchicheos difundiendo lo que parecía una importante noticia.

— _¿Supiste? —murmuraba uno de ellos _

— _¿Qué, qué? —preguntaba con sumo interés un chico de lentes a su lado. _

— _¡La chica Heartfilia de la clase A se desmayó justo en la entrada!_

— _¿Es enserio? ¿Es la chica que se ira de intercambio, cierto?_

Y así siguieron por unos momentos antes de que un profesor los enviara a clase, haciendo conjeturas sobre las posibles causas del infortunio de la chica.

Todos dentro de la clase A, miraban sorprendidos el ultimo asiento de la tercer fila. Donde Heartfilia se sentaba.

— ¡Lu-chan! —reacciono en medio de la sorpresa una pequeña chica de cabello azul por la noticia que acababa de escuchar sobre su mejor amiga.

Pidió permiso a Erza con la mirada para correr a la enfermería, después de todo la pelirroja era la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y por ende podía conceder ese permiso a la pequeña Levy. Scarlet asintió y eso fue todo lo que Levy necesito para ir con Lucy.

Erza y Gray continuaban mirando el asiento que ocupaba la rubia ausente. No habían hablado mucho con ella, pero sabían que era buena chica, muy tímida, pero buena chica después de todo.

Ajeno a todo, Natsu seguía preguntándose quien era la tal Heartfilia, no recordaba ese nombre y esos chicos habían dicho que era de la clase A, pero el jamás había oído sobre ella.

— ¿Quién es Heartfilia? —Pregunto Natsu a Erza y Gray.

Ambos lo miraron incrédulos, ¿Incluso estando en el mismo salón, Natsu no había notado la presencia de una exuberante rubia, que a pesar de ser muy tímida, su enormes atributos la hacían resaltar estuviese donde estuviese? Vaya pedazo de idiota.

Gray suspiro e inicio una pequeña explicación estilo adivinanza.

— ¿Rubia… alrededor de 1.60…?

Natsu se sobresaltó al escuchar "rubia" y entonces Gray creyó que ya había recordado.

— ¿Ojos marrones? —pregunto Natsu.

Erza y Gray asintieron.

Vieron a Levy regresar un poco decaída e interpretaron eso como mala señal.

— ¡Levy! —la llamo Erza preocupada— ¿Qué tal está Lucy?

_«Lucy…Lucy…Lucy… ¡Lucy!» _maquinaba la mente del Dragneel, y entonces, un pequeño flashback llego a su mente.

"_**¿Te conozco de algún lado, Lucy? De verdad creo que te he visto antes**." _

"_Te sorprendería lo pequeño que es el mundo."_

— ¡Lucy! —Natsu se puso de pie tan bruscamente que la silla en la que estaba sentado se volcó hacia atrás.

—Me alegra que al fin recordaras idiota, oye espera… ¿A dónde vas? —Grito lo último Gray al ver como Natsu salía corriendo del aula como un lunático.

Todos se quedaron observando la puerta por donde había salido el chico sin entender ni un poco la situación, hasta hace unos momentos Natsu ni siquiera recordaba la presencia de la chica, y ahora había salido corriendo como si de su novia se tratase.

* * *

¡Lucy! ¡_Su_ Lucy en enfermería! ¡En el instituto! ¡En _su _clase! ¿Cómo diablos no se había dado cuenta antes?

Habían estado hablando por seis meses, y jamás se percató de su presencia en el aula, ¡Por primera vez le daba la razón a Gray! ¡Él era un idiota! ¡Un maldito pedazo de idiota!

¿Cuántas veces tuvo la oportunidad de escuchar la voz de Lucy, como tanto anhelaba? ¡Diariamente se presentaba ante él! Y como el idiota que era, no había sabido aprovecharla.

Ahora, en lo único que había tenido razón fue en pensar que Lucy estaba mal, ¡él lo sabía! La noche anterior lucia terriblemente cansada, de hecho una parte de él no se sorprendía de que se hubiera desmayado.

Joder, ella necesitaba un descanso.

Llego a la puerta de la enfermería jadeando por la velocidad aplicada, la abrió de golpe y grito:

— ¡LUCE!

Ganandose una aterradora mirada de parte de la vieja doctora del instituto, Polyushka.

Asustado como estaba, pudo recordar el motivo de su visita, y antes de que pudiera preguntar por Lucy la anciana mujer hablo.

—Si estás aquí por la chica de la clase A, Heartfilia. Ella ya se ha marchado a casa —Para después agregar — ¡Ahora largo de aquí!

— ¡A-Aye! —Y más rápido que un rayo Natsu estaba fuera del instituto.

A Erza no le molestaría si se saltaba la clases de ese día. Al menos eso esperaba.

Camino a casa pensando —de nuevo— en lo idiota que había sido por tanto tiempo, estaba ligeramente molesto con Lucy, porque si bien él no podía reclamarle nada, ella pudo acercarse a él.

¿Por qué no lo había hecho?

Muy pronto llego a casa, y subió con la esperanza de que las cortinas estuvieran abiertas. Y para su alegría, lo estaban.

Vio la mitad de su cuerpo acostado sobre la cama, su cabeza estaba donde deberían estar los pies, y la cubría con una almohada dejando visible solo su dorado cabello.

Natsu sonrió, feliz de que ella no cerrara la cortina, símbolo de que lo estaba esperando.

Él toco el cristal de su ventana para llamar su atención. Y funciono.

Ella quito la almohada de su cabeza confundida. Al ver al chico frente a la ventana, no pudo evitar sorprenderse, ¿Qué hacia _él _en casa en horario de escuela?

Rápidamente tomo su cuaderno y escribió con el marcador azul que acababa de comprar:

_¿Qué haces aquí? _

Él busco bajo su cama, su cuaderno y su incambiable marcador de tinta roja.

Ignoro la pregunta de la chica y en cambio hizo una él.

_**¿Estás bien? Te dije que descansaras.**_

Ella pareció desconcertada, pero no evito que contestara.

_Estoy bien, ¿Por qué preguntas? _

Él rodo los ojos.

_**Sí claro Lucy, una persona que está "bien" no se desmaya en la entrada del instituto. **_

Los ojos de ella se abrieron por la sorpresa y se apresuró a escribir con una caligrafía apenas legible por la velocidad con la que había sido escrita

_¿Lo sabes? _

El suspiro con culpabilidad.

_**Lo siento. No me di cuenta en seis meses de algo tan obvio, fue gracias al estúpido de Gray que supe que éramos compañeros. Soy un idiota ¿cierto? **_

Ella sonrió como solo lo hacía cuando estaba a punto de reír y respondió.

_Sí, eres un idiota._

Natsu ya no lo resistía más, escribió una nota más deseando no arrepentirse, y espero a que el destino hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer.

_**Ven conmigo, al jardín. **_

Mostro el cartel a Lucy, esperando que aceptara. Ella pareció vacilar durante unos instantes y después asintió.

Se inclinó levemente para buscar sus zapatos, y una vez que los tuvo puestos fue al lugar citado por Natsu.

Cuando ella bajo, él ya estaba ahí, dándole la espalda. Esperándola.

Ella suspiro profundo antes de acercarse más.

—Hola, Natsu —Saludo ella, sintiéndose rara al dirigirse a él por su nombre con _su _voz, por primera vez.

Él se giró sorprendido, era la primera vez que la miraba tan cerca, era la primera vez que escuchaba su voz, era la primera vez que sentía que se le erizaba la piel al escuchar su nombre.

—Hey, Luce —Saludo el casualmente, como si se conocieran desde hace mucho tiempo; y de hecho así era. El único detalle era que no conocían la voz del otro.

Lucy sintió su estómago dar un vuelco al escucharlo llamarla "Luce", sonaba mejor de lo que había imaginado.

Él se acercó lo suficiente para abrazarla.

Había querido hacer eso hacía ya bastante tiempo.

De pronto, un detalle llego a su mente, algo que había ignorado hasta ese momento. Algo que había dicho uno de los chicos que cuchicheaban fuera del aula

_« __¿Es la chica que se ira de intercambio, cierto?__ »_

Natsu separo su contacto bruscamente y miro a Lucy directamente a los ojos.

— ¿Te iras por intercambio, Lucy? —Directo como solo él sabía ser.

Lucy suspiro.

— ¿Cómo te enteraste?

— ¿Es cierto entonces? —Hablo Natsu herido.

La rubia llevo las manos a su rostro y comenzó a sollozar.

— Yo…después de tanto trabajo…al final…yo… no…

Natsu no entendía muy bien lo que decía, pero eso no evito que la abrazara. Ella sorbió un poco por la nariz y se aclaró la garganta.

—No conseguí suficientes puntos, Natsu —Su voz mostraba claros signos de desilusión, y de alguna forma eso ataco al chico de cabello rosa.

Él no sabía que decirle, o cómo reaccionar, ¿Debía alegrarse por algo que a ella le causaba mucho dolor? O por el contrario ¿Debía ignorar sus sentimientos y lamentar con Lucy ese suceso?

No quería decidir. Así que lo único que hizo fue abrazarla hasta que se calmara. Sabía lo mucho que ella había luchado — claro que en ese entonces no sabía que era por un intercambio— por conseguirlo, había incluso afectado su salud, y el imaginaba —o al menos lo intentaba— lo frustrante que debía de ser para ella no haberlo logrado.

La separo un poco de él, y la obligo a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Siempre podrás intentarlo otra vez, y estoy seguro que lo conseguirás.

La rubia sonrió. Cosa que Natsu agradeció más de lo que se podría pensar.

Ambos se despidieron, sabiendo que les quedaban más noches con sus carteles.

Inesperadamente, una hoja de papel pulcramente doblada cayo del bolsillo de Lucy a los pies de Natsu.

El chico se inclinó para tomarlo sin que ella se diera cuenta y lo desdoblo. Leyo las palabras escritas con el marcador azul de su vecina rubia, ella se giró agregar algo más, y al encontrarse con un Natsu levemente sonrojado con una hoja, _su _hoja en las manos, se sonrojo como si intentara competir con el cabello de Erza.

Corrió hacia Natsu y tomo la hoja de entre sus rígidos dedos, después salió corriendo, hasta la entrada de su casa y cerro de un portazo. Ante el ruido Natsu reacciono, parpadeó un par de veces, y cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba solo, subió con pasos robotizados y una sonrisa de idiota en el rostro.

Como ya esperaba, las cortinas de Lucy estaban cerradas, y presentía que estaría así unos días. En ese momento eso no lo importo mucho.

Busco entre sus cajones, debajo de sus camisas una hoja arrugada, que curiosamente tenía escrito el mismo mensaje de la hoja de Lucy, pero con tinta roja y una letra más torpe.

Quito las arrugas lo mejor que pudo, y la coloco sobre su cama.

En la hoja arrancada de su cuaderno, y con su típica tinta roja se leía con letra un poco patosa:

_« __**Me gustas **__»_

* * *

**¡Oh **_**God**_**! Nunca de los nucas jamases (?) Había escrito un OS tan pero taaaan largo *o* Es todo un logro para mi c': **

**Ejem, ¿Alguien noto algún parecido con el videclip **_**You belong with me **_**de Taylor Swift? -3- Porque de hecho, de ahí me vino la idea, solo que yo trate de ser lo más original que pude x3 Espero haberlo logrado D8**

**Me gusto la idea de los cartelitos y de un Natsu taaan pero taaan idiota ejem, digo, **_**despistado **_**como para no darse cuenta que su sexy vecina era su compañera de clase e3é Oww, Natsu… no tienes remedio :I**

**En los cartelitos "secretos" de los chicos iba a poner "Te amo" pero seamos realistas ¿si? el "te amo" no se dice tan facilmente xI Así que lo deje solo en "Me gustas" **

**En fin, de todos los One Shots que subí este bello día en lo personal, este fue mi favorito *3* **

**Me despido, **

**¡No he dormido absolutamente nada, es casi medio día y creo que enloqueceré si estoy un poco más despierta! D:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Psst, Psst… sí dejas un review, te regalare un abrazo. **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¿Listo? ¿Ya dejaste tu review? **_

_**Bien:D**_

_**(/*3*)/ Abaachoooo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bye-bye~! Esta lunática, se va ;) **_


End file.
